Hitman: The Beginning
by sukit-trebek
Summary: This tells the story of why Agent 47 is the way he is. Tells story of his childhood and up to the point of him becoming an Agent. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

47 finally came too. He instantly started looking around the dark empty room for anything. He had obviously been given some sort of sedative. The taste of copper was still in his mouth. The taste was obviously chloroform. This wouldn't be his first time experiencing the stuff. 47 had come to know it too well.

He realized he was leaning over. His hands were tied up behind the back of a wooden chair and they were anchoring him the whole time he was out. 47 tried to lift his head to look around a little better.

47 moved his head a little bit and pain ran down his shoulders and neck. He had obviously strained something. 47 lowered his head back down to ease the pain. He guessed he had been in this position for more than a few hours. 47 wiggled his hands around behind the chair's back. Each move he made felt horrible, the rope around his wrists made his skin tender.

He stopped moving around for a second he heard footsteps to his left. They were coming towards him. 47 looked left but the room was just pitch black. The footsteps were closer now. They finally stopped at what he guessed was a door.

47 heard the door open, then footsteps entered the room, and then the door shut. He could feel this person's presence in the room. The person made their way towards 47. He remained as still as possible.

There was a click.

A bright light shined in 47's eyes. A buzzing noise was all that filled the room. He looked up again but it did no good. Even if he could lift his neck high enough he had been in the dark for too long to see what was going on. The light didn't help anyway. All it did was make a spotlight in the middle of the room.

47 then heard the person slide a chair from a corner and he heard it stop right in front of him. He looked up to see a man in a suit. His vision was still blurry so couldn't make out the man's face.

The man sat down in the chair in front of Agent 47. 47 gave up on looking up, it hurt too badly. He slouched over in the chair again.

He saw the man reach his hand in front of 47's face and snap his fingers.

"Hey, hey; look at me," the man ordered.

47 just looked up from the slouched position. He still couldn't see.

"Not used to the light yet, huh," the man said.

47 stopped looking at the man and stared at his own lap.

The man got up and walked over to a table in the corner of the room. He then made his way back to the chair and sat down.

47 looked up to see his silverballers in the man's hand. He could easily recognize them, even in his current state. He had custom made those two guns.

"Now, where do you find weapons like this," the man asked admiring the silverballers.

47 just continued to stare at the guns.

"They are nice guns. I wouldn't have expected less from the infamous Agent 47," the man said.

47 gave the man a mean look. But he looked down at his lap after a few seconds.

"Yes, I know who you are," he told him.

47 made no reaction.

"You are probably wondering who I am and why you are here, hmm?"

47 just grunted.

"Well my name is Jack Tenny, and I want to know what makes a man like you the man you are," he said.

"Why," 47 asked in a grunt.

"Why wouldn't I want to know? I just want to see how an assassin of your caliber is created."

"I'm just a man. Anyone can kill," 47 said still looking down.

"I agree. But you do it so well, and you were never caught," Jack said, "Well...until now."

Jack got up from his seat and laid the silverballers back on the table.

"Do you want some coffee," Jack asked as he lifted a mug off the table and took a sip.

"No," 47 said grunted.

"Are you sure? It would help you get out of that funky state you are in."

"Liquor works better," 47 said in almost a wisper.

"Well, it's kind of funny I'm having a mixture of both," he said, 47 could tell Jack was smirking.

He heard Jack unscrew a cap. The Jack made his way to 47 and lifted his head.

"Open up," he told 47.

47 opened his mouth, he could feel the strong liquor go into his mouth. He took a big swallow that burned his throat.

"Whoa, slow down there big guy," Jack loudly said as he pulled the bottle away.

47's neck started to feel a little better. He leaned up and looked at the man. Jack seemed to be in his forties. He had a thick head of brown hair and a goatee to go with it. He was wearing a buttoned shirt with a coat, and a pair of blue jeans and boots.

47's vision was getting better. He saw his feet were tied to the front legs of the chair. He was still in his black suit. The top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was very loose.

"Well, you look better already," Jack said as he sat down with his coffee mug with the "I love NY" logo on it.

"What do you want," 47 asked again.

"I've already told you. Tell me your story," said Jack as he crossed his legs and stared into 47's eyes.

47 shook his head wondering why he wanted to know. He finally decided just to tell him his story.

"Where do you want me to start," 47 asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A young agent 47 stared into his blank sheet of notebook paper. The professor up front was speaking to the chalkboard, and even the chalkboard didn't want to listen. There were too many letters and numbers on chalkboard for young 47 to even begin to read. He sat in the back of the room so he could have his privacy, he learned the professor never called upon him when he was back here.

The young 47 had grown up an orphan. He was admitted to an orphanage when he was found on a street corner as a young toddler. He was grateful for that kind act, even though the orphanage was strict. The orphanage was somewhere in France, as far as he could remember. Some of the children there were beaten for doing minor things. 47 was among the frequent visitors of this.

This had turned him into a rough young man. He was scared to let anyone enter his life, and let them see his true self. He liked to keep to himself and not get other people involved with his personal life. He had always been alone his entire life, having other people there was just weird.

After he had left the orphanage he had been accepted into a University in America. It was a small time college in the city of New York. He was going to major in business. Things had been going well for him here at the University. He was appraised as a bright young student. He had a roommate but he was never in the dorm. So once again 47 was by himself.

"Andre Edouard do you know the answer," the professor asked 47.

Andre had been caught dazing off again. He sat up straight and studied the chalkboard. He could see a few people in front of the class looking back at him.

"The answer is not possible," he said.

The professor looked at Andre and then to his book.

"No, that is not right," the professor told him, "Maybe if you paid attention you won't have to put up with this kind of embarrassment."

"No I'm right," Andre responded, "That equation has no solution."

Andre felt a few more eyes on him.

"You wrote the question wrong on the board," he told him.

"Excuse me," the professor asked.

"The equation on the board is not the same one in the book," he answered.

The professor looked in his book and then to the board.

"That is true, is see. But you couldn't have gotten the answer right, anyway," the professor said, in an annoyed tone.

"Check it," Andre asked.  
The professor gave him an angry look and went to work on the problem on the board. He was scribbling something on his notepad for a few seconds. He then turned to Andre and gave him an unbelievable look.

"Maybe if you paid more attention you wouldn't have to put up this that kind of embarrassment," Andre told him.

He heard a few of his classmates snicker.

"That's enough," the professor ordered.

The bell rang right after that, thankfully for Andre.

The class all got up and walked out the door. Andre walked passed the teacher; he could feel the teacher looking at him.

"Hey, Andre," the professor called.

Andre turned around and looked at the professor.

"Do not pull that in my classroom again or you are out of here," he said looking over his glasses, "Do you understand me?"

"See you tomorrow Professor Boutwell," Andre told him as he turned around and left the classroom.

He walked out of the classroom and headed to the right. He was done with classes for the day. He heard someone yell from behind him.

"Hey," a girl's voice came from the hallway, "Hold on a second."

Andre turned around to see a pretty young girl speed walking towards him. She had beautiful black hair, tan skin and a gorgeous face. Andre was skeptical about her calling out to him. He stopped and looked at her anyway. She was definitely making eye contact with him. She ran up to him and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hello," Andre said to her.

"That was you who solved that problem in math just now, right," she asked.

"Yes, why," he asked her now squaring his shoulders towards her.

"Well this may sound a little forward," she said, "but I'm kind of struggling in that class, and I was wondering if you could help me out. I mean, you seem to know more than the teacher does."

"Well I don't know about that," Andre replied.

"You do seem to know what you are doing though," she said to him, "So what do you say?"

"Umm...sure," Andre said enthusiastically.

"Great," she said, "Whose place are we going to be using."

"We can use my room. My roommate is never there so I'm pretty much there all by myself most of the time," replied Andre.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile, "The name is Amy Lancaster, by the way."

She reached her hand out to shake.

Andre grabbed her hand and shook it and said, "I'm Andre Edouard."

"That sounds very French," she said with a little laugh.

"That is where I am from," he said as they let each other's hands go.

"Oh really," she said, "Well you can tell me all about it tonight. I have a class to be in right now. I'm not doing to well in it either," she added.

Andre let out a little chuckle. He wrote down his dorm room number and gave it to her. She put it in her purse.

"Okay, thanks a lot Andre," she said, "I'll see you tonight."

She then speed walked to her next class. Andre watched her the whole way. He then looked to the ground for a second and then shook his head and smiled. He then made his way to the door and pushed it open. He walked outside in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"So this girl just asked you to tutor her after you embarrassed your teacher," Jack asked?

"Her name is Amy," 47 said to him.

They made eye contact for a few seconds. Jack was leaning back on the table with his arm crossed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said to him, "I didn't ask for list of ex-girlfriends."

"She..." agent 47 started.

"She what? Did she put out," he asked 47?

47 just looked at him.

"I mean is she an important role in this or are you just trying to impress me. You really don't have to, but I'm flattered anyway."

"She has a role," he told him as he stared into the darkness, "She was the only person I was close to in college."

"Hold on a second here," Jack said, "You are from France but you speak english? This doesn't make any since here."

"I am bilingual."

"Oh yeah, what else do you speak?"

"Whatever language I need to speak," answered 47.

"Vous êtes lâche," said Jack.

"Vous êtes un singe," answered 47.

A smile came over Jack's face.

"So you do speak something other than english," Jack said with a smile as he reached for his coffee mug again.

47 didn't find any humor in this. Jack saw him and noticed.

"Come on, you would be laughing if you weren't tied to a chair," Jack said.

"Well untie me and we'll find out," 47 asked in a grunt.

"I would, but, your reputation has stopped me from even thinking twice about removing you from that chair, Mr. 47," Jack replied as motioned his coffee mug towards the chair.

"Who said I can't get out of this thing on my own," 47 asked him.

"I do," Jack answered after a sip of the coffee, "and I won't bother you with the details. But you're not leaving this chair until I get what I want."

"What are you getting out of this story," 47 asked.

"Just details," he replied, "I want to know the story behind who you are and what made you who you are."

"Why," 47 barked instantly.

In a flash Jack was in 47's face.

"Because right now I am in a position of power over you," he said staring into 47's face, "and right now I want to know more about Agent 47, or Andre Edouard, or whatever your REAL name is."

47 just stared at Jack.

Jack backed out of 47's face and sat in the chair across from him. He crossed his legs and picked up his coffee mug.

"Now if you would continue your story," he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Andre cleaned up his room and made it look comfortable for Amy. His room consisted of one couch in the main room and the main room branched off into two separate bedrooms. Andre was lucky enough to get a window in the main room overlooking the campus.

The room was clean and everything was set. Now all he had to do was wait for Amy. Andre just sat on the couch waiting.

There finally came a knock at the door after a few minutes. Andre stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Amy's smiling face on the other side. He smiled back at her.

"Hi there," she said to him.

"Hey," he said back to her.

He stood there looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Can I come in," she asked?

"Oh," Andre said not realizing what he was doing, "Yeah, make yourself at home."

He stepped to the side and invited her inside. Amy walked over to the couch and looked around.

"Did you clean up for me," she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Eh, just a little," Andre answered as he made his way to the couch.

"I guess you don't have a roommate to clean up after either," she said looking around.

"No, I haven't seen him in about a month," Andre said.

"What's his name," Amy asked?

"I don't even know," Andre answered, "When he is here he is usually sleeping in his room. I think he has a girlfriend or something."

"What about you," Amy asked, "Do you have one?"

"No," he answered her as he sat on the couch, "I don't really know anybody here."

"Oh that's right," she said, "You are from France."

"Yeah," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"You speak english very well," she complimented him.

"Well, it's always been a second language for me. I learned it before I left the orphanage to come to America," said Andre.

"Orphanage," she asked surprisingly, "I never would have guessed you were an orphan."

"Yeah," he said, "My parents left me on a corner when I was two."

Amy covered her mouth.

"Oh my god," she said through her hand, "That's horrible."

Andre shook his head.

"So you have no parents or friends," she said to him.

"No, I'm all alone in this world it seems," he said to her.

"Hey, I will be here for you anytime you need me," told him as she put her hand on top of his.

Andre looked down at her hand and then up into her eyes.

"Thank you, that means a lot," he said.

There was a moment where nothing was said. They just looked into each other's eyes. Andre started to feel awkward after a while. He looked away from her. He was scared of letting her get too close to him. He had never had anyone close to his heart.

He turned back to her and smiled, and she smiled back.

The rest of the night they talked to each other. There was no studying going on. Amy was from New York. She had lived in the city all her life. She said she had barely made it into the University, she claims to always be distracted. Andre knew this, they planned on studying and they were sharing their life stories with each other. The more he learned about Amy the more attached he felt.

They had been talking into the late hours in the night.

"Wow," Amy exclaimed.

"What," asked Andre?

"It's two in the morning," Amy said, "And wouldn't you guess it, we didn't study."

"Wow," he agreed, "The night really flew by."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to keep you up so late."

"Don't worry about it," Andre replied, "I'll just sleep it off in class like always."

"Is it okay if I sleep in the spot next to you," she asked sarcastically.

"You are always welcome to do that," Andre answered in a cocky tone.

She let out a laugh and slapped his arm.

"Yeah," Andre answered, "That is perfectly fine with me."

"Well, I better get going," she said as she stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure having you over," Andre said as he stood up too.

"Thanks we should do it again," she said as she walked to the door.

"Of course," Andre said back to her.

They got to the door and Andre opened it for her. She walked out and turned to face him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She then leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds. Andre was stunned but he decided to enjoy the moment. She stopped kissing him and leaned back and looked at him.

"I'll see you soon," she said.

"I will look foreword to it," he said.

She then turned and walked down the hallway. Andre leaned around the door and watched her leave. Right before she turned the corner she looked at him and smiled then waved. He did the same back to her.

He then walked back into his apartment and closed the door. He stood in front of the door for a second just thinking about the night he had. He had never felt a connection to anyone before, so Amy meant a lot to him.

He turned the lights off in the main room and made his way to his room. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob he heard the front door open.

He turned around hoping to see Amy. Instead he saw his roommate come in. He seemed to be limping. He didn't seem to know Andre was in the room. He saw the roommate run to his room and close his door. He left the front door open.

Andre walked over to the door and looked down each end of the hallway. There was nothing there. He then began to close the door when he spotted something on his hand holding the doorknob. His palm had blood on it. He looked at the door knob and saw it had some blood on it. He immediately looked at the door to his roommate's room and looked back at his palm. He made his way to the bathroom to clean off his hand when he heard the other room's door open. The roommate walked out and rubbed down the doorknob with a rag. He checked the hallway and then closed the door.

Andre heard the roommate walk back into his room and shut the door. Andre wanted to see what was going on in there.

He walked quietly to the door of the other room. He grabbed the doorknob of the room and slowly turned it. He cracked the door just a little. He could see the light to the bathroom was on, and he heard some movement from in there. The water was running in the sink, he must be cleaning himself. He looked around the room a little bit. It looked just like any other dorm room. He saw on the table next to the bed were a lot of prescription pills. There was obviously something wrong with this guy.

Andre saw the light go off in the bathroom and he heard the water stop running. He swiftly closed the door and held the doorknob tightly to create less noise. He slowly released the doorknob and backed away from the door.

Andre made his way back to his room and closed the door. He then locked it shut and wedged a chair in front of it. He then laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning Andre woke up from what seemed to be five minutes of sleep. He put his feet on the soft carpet and just sat on his bed staring at the ground. He felt his head throb because he was so tired. He thought a shower might help with his headache. He looked at himself in the mirror when he entered the bathroom and saw that he looked like shit. He didn't think his lack of sleep would show that bad. Andre stepped in his shower and all the things that happened last night ran through his head.

Did he really see his roommate sneak into his room with bloody hands?

Andre got out of the shower and walked over to his dresser. He then put on his clothes. He looked at the door and saw the chair still propped up against the door. He walked over and moved the chair back to its original place next to the door, and then he slowly opened the door. Andre opened the door just enough so he could pear through it. The main room was empty.

The sun was coming through the window behind the couch. Andre looked at the door on the other side of the room. It was still shut. He then looked at the hallway door on the far side of the wall to his left. It was shut also. Andre opened his door fully and walked out into the main room. He kept his eyes on the door to the other bedroom. He made his way to his backpack and books and packed them up.

As Andre got closer to the door leading to the hallway he decided to look at the door to his roommate's room a little closer. He saw the door was cracked a little bit. Andre walked next to the door as quietly as he could. He slowly opened the door and gazed into the room. The bed was empty. Andre looked to the bathroom and didn't see any signs of anyone in there. He went against his judgment and opened the door a little more and walked inside.

Andre peered around the corner of the bathroom door and saw nothing but a shower, sink and a toilet seat. He then turned back to the bedroom portion. The pills were still on the night stand. Andre walked over to them and read the name of the pills. He had no idea what the drug was but the description said it was pain medication. Andre also saw his roommate's name: James McLinn

"He is just a junky," Andre whispered to himself.

Then the thought occurred to him; what if this guy was using them for actual pain and not to get high?

Andre placed the pills back on the night stand. He looked at the clock on the same nightstand and saw it was already nine twenty. He was late for class.

Something caught his eye right before he turned around. There was a piece of metal in his sock drawer. Andre slid the drawer open to get a better look at it. It was a gun. Andre knew better than to touch it. He just left it there and shut the drawer back. He had to get to class.

Andre turned around to see the roommate standing in the doorframe. He jumped back a little bit. The roommate stood there staring at him through his messy dark hair that covered half his face. This was the first time Andre had been this close to his roommate. He had on a regular white tee-shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell are you doing," the roommate said in a deep voice.

"I was, uh, I was...," Andre stammered, "looking for something."

"Were you looking for my pills," he asked in his low raspy voice.

Andre looked at the pills and back at his roommate. He was speechless.

"I'm only going to say this once," he said looking at Andre through his hair, "If I catch you going through my stuff again, I'm gonna gut you."

Andre saw the man take out a switchblade and flip the blade out. He immediately flipped it back away and placed it in his pocket.

"Are we clear on that," he asked in his gruff voice.

Andre nodded his head.

"Good," he said.

Andre started walking towards the door, but the roommate stayed in the doorframe not even budging. He had a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me," Andre said not making eye contact with the man.

"No, excuse me," replied the roommate as he moved out of the way.

Andre tried to rush by him but the roommate grabbed Andre's arm. The roommate was surprisingly strong. Andre looked back at him. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Were you asleep last night," asked the roommate as the smirk left his face.

"Yeah," answered Andre quickly, "I was in there, I didn't hear anything."

The roommate shifted his head a little.

"Who said there was anything worth hearin," he asked suspiciously.

"I have to get to class," said Andre and he jerked his arm away from the roommate. He walked out the hallway door and closed it fast.

He walked as fast as anyone can walk down the hallway.

"How could I be so stupid," he kept telling himself, "Now he knows I saw him come in."

Andre kept beating himself up about it as he went to his first class. All he could think about all day was what had happened the night before and that morning.

The time had come for Mr. Boutwell's class. He knew he had a long day in that class after what he had pulled the day before. At least he knew Amy would be sitting next to him. That only lifted his spirits an inch. He had a lot more to worry about.

Andre walked into Mr. Boutwell's class right as the bell was ringing. Mr. Boutwell eyed him as he walked in. He walked to the back of the class as usual and saw Amy sitting in the vacant seat next to his usual one. She smiled when she saw him get closer. Andre saw her smile but he didn't smile back. He just sat at his desk and looked forward.

"Hey," he heard after a while.

He looked at Amy and said the same. He turned back to the front.

"What's wrong," she whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"Did I do something," she asked?

"No," he answered her, "I'll tell you after class."

She tore a sheet of notebook paper out of her notebook and handed it to Andre. He just looked at her like he was confused.

"You've never passed notes before," she asked.

"No," Andre replied.

"Just write what you want to say on there and we can talk," she explained.

Andre didn't say anything; he just looked at the paper and then started writing everything that had happened on it. He then passed it to Amy. Andre watched her read it.

She looked up at Andre several times. He just stared back at her. She finished reading it and gave Andre a worried look.

Andre mouthed the word "what".

He saw her write something on the paper. She then handed it to him.

He started to read it. It said that there had been a murder committed just off campus last night. Andre's blood ran cold. He then gave Amy the same worried look she gave him.

"Attention everybody" said Mr. Boutwell leaning over his desk at the front of the class, "As many of you probably know; there was a murder just outside of campus."

The room was instantly filled with whispers.

"I'm required to tell everyone that there is nothing to worry about," he said, "This is New York City, murders aren't exactly rare here. But the police have assured the dean that there is no reason to be worried."

Amy and Andre made eye contact. Andre asked Amy what he should do on the paper. He passed it to her and she read it over and she started writing on it. Amy passed the paper back to Andre.

She wanted him to go to the police. He shook his head and told her he would go after class ended.

That class seemed to drag on forever. The bell finally rang and Andre walked out of the classroom with Amy by his side.

"Where should I report this," he asked her.

"There should be some police officers around here somewhere," she assured him.

They both looked around for a bit. It was hard to see over the crowd moving to and fro. He finally heard Amy announce that she saw one. Andre looked to where she was looking and saw an officer not fifty yards away.

"Come on," he said to her as he jogged to the police officer. She followed closely behind him.

Andre jogged to the officer and yelled, "Excuse me, officer."

"Yeah," he asked in a New York accent, "What's up?"

"I think my roommate may have killed that man," Andre told the officer.

"What makes you think that," he asked Andre as he looked at Amy who had just got there.

Andre explained to the officer what he had seen in the last couple of hours. He also told him what his roommate looked like and the room number they were in.

"Okay," he answered, "I'll get some officers over to your apartment. You two just stay here."

They both shook their heads and the officer speed walked towards his partner who was leaning up against the squad car. They saw the other officer jog to the driver's seat and took off.

"We have to make sure they get the right guy," Andre said nervously.

"You want to go over there to your apartment," Amy asked.

"I just have to be sure my roommate is captured," answered Andre.

When they arrived at Andre's apartment there was a big crowd circled around the driveway. There were many red, blue and white lights beyond the students nearest to Andre and Amy. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and got a good look at the scene. There were about five or six police cars parked outside the main door. Police officers were walking around talking with one another.

They waited around for a long time. There was all kinds of talking among the crowd around them. Amy and Andre didn't have much room to move around at the front.

"What's taking so long," asked Amy?

"I don't know. I think they are searching the building," answered Andre.

"I think I see them coming out with someone," she yelled over the crowd.

Andre looked towards the door.

They had someone in handcuffs. This man looked different than his roommate. His hair was a different shade than before, and his skin was not as dark. Even his shirt was not the same.

"That's not him," Andre said to Amy.

"Are you sure," Amy asked as she looked at him.

"Yes," Andre answered, "I just saw him a couple of hours ago."

The man in the handcuffs got closer and Andre knew that this was not the murdering roommate.

"Excuse me, officer," he yelled with his hand up.

They didn't seem to hear him. They had put the man in the back of the police car and shut the door.

Andre pushed his way into the open. One of the officers walked towards him and put his outreached hand on Andre's chest and stopped him from getting closer.

"Okay get back," he said.

"No," he yelled at him, "That is not the murderer. I'm the guy who reported him to you, and that is not the murderer."

"Okay buddy, he just confessed to committing the murder, so I'll let the judge handle the rest."

"But-"started Andre.

"Just get back please and let me do my job," he asked again with an angry tone this time.

Andre obeyed the officer's command and stepped back into the crowd. He slid his way back to Amy. He looked at her and nodded for her to come with him. She gave him a puzzled look and started to walk with him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"There's nothing I can do," he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andre opened his eyes to the bright sunlight coming through his window. He could barely open his eyes at all. He stuffed his face into the pillow to block the sunlight. Andre took a heavy sigh and sat up on his bed. He saw his shirt at the foot of his bed. He leaned over and picked it off the ground. He searched the floor for anything else he may have dropped. There wasn't anything to Andre's pleasure; he hated it when things were left in a mess. Andre forced himself up and dropped the shirt in his dirty clothes basket.

Andre then returned to his bed and sat down. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. It had been three days since Andre had seen his roommate last. It scared him to know the guy was still out there. But when he thought about it, he thought it would be dumb for his roommate to do anything to Andre while he was here; he would be caught for sure. He still didn't feel very safe even when he thought of this.

Andre stopped dwelling in his thoughts and stood up to take a shower. He walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the mirror to admire his messy black hair. As he was looking at himself in the mirror he noticed the door was cracked. He turned around to see it with his own eyes. Andre knew he had closed the door before he fell asleep; he always did. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out into the main room and looked around. The sunlight was coming in through the window on the back wall, which lit up the entire room. He didn't see anything in there out of the ordinary.

Andre cautiously walked into the main room. He kept his eyes on the door across from him. He didn't want to think his roommate came in there in the night. Andre opened the door to his roommate's room and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room. Everything was exactly the way it was the last time Andre checked; which he did often. Andre walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked to the apartment's main door, which was closed shut.

"It's probably nothing," he said to himself.

He then walked back into his room and took his shower.

Andre walked in the doorway to his first class. He walked to the back as usual and sat in his seat. Amy wasn't in her desk, she must be running late. He had really started to like her a lot and he was sure she felt the same way about him. She was really the only person Andre knew at school, with the exception for the few people who he talked with on occasion.

The professor walked into class and closed the door behind him. The whole class Andre waited for Amy to come through the door. It wasn't like her to completely miss a class.

_She is probably still sleeping._

The class finally ended and Andre was the first one out the door. He couldn't wait to catch Amy sleeping in and rub it in her face. He walked across campus to her dorm. He got to her room and knocked on it.

A pretty girl blonde girl opened the door. She was still in her pajamas. This must be Lucy; Amy talked about her roommate a lot.

"Hi is Amy here," Andre asked her with a smile.

"You must be Andre," Lucy said to him.

"Yes," Andre answered, "and you must be Lucy."

"That's me," she told him, "Amy has told me a lot about you."

"Oh yeah," he said with a smirk, "Likewise."

She giggled for a second. Andre was kind of annoyed by the way she avoided his question.

"Is she in," Andre asked her?

"No she left this morning," she answered as she opened the door all the way.

"Are you sure," Andre asked as he looked towards Amy's door.

"I'm pretty sure," she said as she looked towards Amy's room, "Let me go check."

Lucy walked over to Amy's door and knocked lightly on it. She called Amy's name a few times and knocked again. Andre stepped inside the apartment to look around. Lucy called Amy's name again. Lucy and Andre's eyes meet each other. Lucy finally decided to open her door. She twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door halfway. She poked her head in and called Amy's name.

"I don't think she's in," said Lucy as she opened the door all the way. She walked into Amy's bathroom and looked around and didn't see anything.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah she's not in there," Lucy answered.

"Okay, well could you tell her that I was here when she gets back?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Thanks, Lucy," he told her.

"No problem," she responded as she closed Amy's door.

Andre made his way to the hallway door, and Lucy followed him to it.

"Okay, well it was good to finally meet you," Andre said to Lucy.

"Yeah it was good to finally meet you too," Lucy answered.

They both said their goodbyes and Andre made his way back to his apartment to wait for his next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Andre stepped into this apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked to his room and right when he was closing his door he heard a sound from the room across from him. He opened the door again and listened. He heard another sound. It sounded like a thud. Andre made his way to the door slowly trying to tread lightly. As he got closer he heard more thuds. Some of them he confused with his racing heart.

He stopped at the door and listened again. He could have sworn he heard a female start to scream but with something over her mouth. Andre immediately thought of Amy. Andre flung the door open.

Amy was standing there with a bloody nose and bruises on her face. Her hands and feet were both tied. Behind her was Andre's roommate. He was holding a pillow to the back of Amy's head for some reason. His roommate cracked a smile and waved his pistol in the air.

"Hello there roomy," he said in his ruff voice.

"Just let her go," Andre said softly.

"And what if I don't," he said putting the gun to the pillow on the back of Amy's head, "you gonna call the cops on me?"

Andre stared at him. He then looked to Amy who was crying and shaking all over.

"I have to say you know how to pick them, Andre," he said, "This one's a fighter."

Andre didn't know what to say.

"I had to rough her up just to make her stop struggling," he said with a grin, "Hell of a woman."

He then kept his eyes on Andre as he leaned his head to hers and kissed her on the cheek. Andre stepped forward in anger. He stopped when he heard the gun cock. The roommate smiled at Andre.

"Just tell me what you want," Andre asked him.

"What makes you think I want anything," he said, "Why can't I just threaten your loved ones for fun?"

"You must want something," Andre said to him.

Amy tried to jerk out of the hold he had on her. He did something with the arm he was holding her with that made her scream out in pain.

"You tell her to shut up or she'll be getting a bullet in the brain," he said Andre.

"You are hurting her," Andre yelled at him.

Amy's face was in pure agony. Andre couldn't stand seeing her like that. The roommate threw her to the ground to make her stop screaming.

Andre made a dash towards his roommate but before he got close to him he heard the gun go off. He instantly looked towards Amy in alarm. She was fine. He then felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see a bloody wound in his side. He fell to his knee. Andre heard Amy screaming as she realized that he had been shot. The roommate grabbed Amy and stood her up. He then pointed his pistol at Andre's head.

Andre was a little fuzzy. He looked directly into the barrel of the pistol and didn't realize how close he was to being dead.

"Watch this Amy," the roommate said, "I think you'll enjoy it."

Amy bumped his hand right before he fired the pistol. He instantly hit her in the head with the butt of the pistol. She fell on the ground. Andre finally came to and rushed his roommate. Andre grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the pistol and held it away from him and Amy. The roommate punched Andre in his bullet wound. Andre fell to his knee again but still held onto the roommate's wrist.

Amy untied the rope around her feet and stood up. She rushed at the roommate also. Everyone in the room heard a knock at the front door.

"Police, open up," came a voice from behind the door.

Amy looked at Andre and then ran towards the door to unlock it. The roommate raised his weapon and unloaded several shots before Andre twisted his wrist. Andre turned to see if Amy was alright. She was on the floor crawling towards the door. There were many bloody spots on her back. Andre couldn't do anything but stare.

The roommate kicked Andre into the middle of the doorway. He then raised his weapon. Before he could get any shots off Andre closed the door to his room and ducked. He could feel the door vibrate as the bullets ripped through the wood. He saw Amy reached the doorway and unlocked it. The police opened the door and rushed the room. They saw Andre sitting against the wall of the door with bullet holes ripped through it.

The roommate busted through the door and saw the police waiting for him to his surprise. He dropped the weapon and fell to his knees. He then put his hands behind his head. The officers were yelling something but Andre couldn't hear anything because of all the blood he had lost. Everything was hazy. He looked over at Amy who was motionless on the floor. He then blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack stared at 47. He was still sitting on the table with the coffee mug in hand. Actually it was more like he was leaning on the table. Jack now had his sleeves rolled up and he was sweating a little. There was silence in the room for quite a while.

"Is that it," asked Jack.

"No," 47 responded.

"Great," he said, "I was hoping for more."

47 said nothing. He just continued to look at the floor in front of him.

Jack got up from his table and walked to the door. A fresh wave of air came into the room as he opened the door. 47 had no idea how stuffy it was in there until the door was opened. He tried to see outside the door but Jack only opened it halfway. 47 couldn't see anything outside the door.

"It was getting kinda hot in here," said Jack as he reassumed his position in the table, "And you haven't broken a sweat."

Jack chuckled a little bit. There was a bit of a pause. 47 didn't move or say anything to Jack; he didn't acknowledge anything he did.

"You know," Jack started, "it's funny to even think of you as a teenager. It makes you seem a little more...human."

"Which is why I don't like talking about it," answered 47 in a mumble.

"Yeah but you weren't only a teenager; you were a dorky teenager. And you said you had hair!?"

"People change," 47 answered again in a mumble.

"Yeah that's very true," said Jack agreeing with 47.

"This story really puts things in perspective for me," Jack continued, "I mean even the people you look up to the most, the ones that seem like they are miles above everyone else...they are human, just like the rest of us. We forget that even legends are human beings. Somehow when people are viewed as legends they seem less human to the rest of us."

"I never claimed to be a legend," 47 said to Jack, "I was labeled that by other men."

"That's my point exactly Agent 47," Jack said to him, "I believe other people label someone as a legend to make them seem less human to others. That way they are thought of as untouchable, but in reality legends are just human. It's amazing how quickly we forget that."

"It seems we have something in common," 47 said to him.

Jack let out a laugh.

"Indeed we do. After all, I was able to capture a legend. It's our kind of thinking that makes us believe anything is possible. I suppose that kind of thinking helps you with your targets. It's easier to kill a man than it is to kill a figure, right?"

47 stared into Jack's eyes.

"Not unless you have a problem killing men," 47 said.

"I take it you don't have that problem," Jack asked.

"Not at all," 47 answered.

There was a bit of a silence among them.

"So about Amy," started Jack, "Was she dead?"

47 paused for a while.

"Yes."

Jack looked into 47's eyes, which were looking towards the ground. He saw the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in a serious tone.

He watched 47's eyes a little more. This was the first time he had seen emotion in his eyes. It made Jack feel a bit uncomfortable. He saw a waterline form on the lower eyelid. Jack blinked a few times just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

47 closed his eyes the moment he realized he was starting to cry.

Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"You avenged her didn't you," Jack asked curiously.

47 looked up at Jack and smiled.


End file.
